


Celtic Love

by Slytherinroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revenge, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Sick of Molly and Ginny pushing Harry towards a relationship and to forget the war he travels to Ireland. He meets his old friend and roommate Seamus Finnegan in a pub he is grieving the loss of his best friend. They form a bond based on friendship and understanding will it turn into something more?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Time to Go

Two weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts had been won and the darkest wizard in the history of magic had been killed. Harry had never been so tired in all his life. Being on the run for almost a year then killing a madman certainly took it out of you. 

He would have given all his gold to be back fighting something anything he wasn’t fussy, than be where he was listening the constant hints that were dropped on a daily basis from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. 

While he was on the run he had sorted out that he preferred men to women. He had dated Ginny before the war, broken it off when he was on the run looking for Horcruxes. He knew that a relationship with Ginny was something he didn’t want to pursue once it was safe again. The Weasley women would have none of it, they hinted and pushed daily. Right now Harry was feigning sleep in the room he shared with Ron.

Harry escaped to Hogwarts when he could to help with the rebuilding, but it was hard to relive all that had happened here, the grief of losing so many people the worst. He had lost good friends and those he considered family. 

Most of the time he walked through the orchard on the Weasley’s property. A soft knocking at the door woke him. He rolled over and saw Hermione walk in and sit on the edge of the bed. 

‘Nearly time for dinner’ she said smiling at Harry 

‘ok’ he answered sleepily swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. 

‘Could we go out after dinner just you and me?’ she looked hopeful.

‘Sure but you know that Ron and Ginny are going to want to tag along’ Harry replied. 

‘We will just have to insist that its you and me only I need to talk to you.’ Hermione had a desperate plea in her eyes. 

‘No worries we will sort something out’ they walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table. 

It was like Harry had a magnetic force field around him that attracted Ginny to him every time he entered the room. She sat down beside him and tried to take his hand, Harry picked up his glass just before she could latch on. 

During dinner she was like an Octopus, hands all over the place, he wondered how on earth she managed to eat anything when her hands were roaming all over Harry. He had tried to have a conversation with her about not getting back together she had clearly taken no notice; he would have to be blunter this time around. 

As Harry and Hermione had expected the two youngest Weasley’s insisted on accompanying them out to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Harry was very firm that this was just an outing for him and Hermione. Not giving either a chance to argue the point the pair left quickly. 

He and Hermione had decided to go into London using the small village pub as a ploy, knowing full well Ron and Ginny would mysteriously appear. Ordering drinks and sitting in a booth Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

‘I don’t know what I’m going to do about Ginny, she wont listen or take no for an answer. Mrs. Weasley is no better, thinks I’m going through a phase thinking I’m gay, just need to rest as if that’s the cure.’ He was running out of patience.

‘She is no better with me and Ron’ said Hermione exasperatedly. 

‘ I’ve told her that we are remaining friends and nothing more and she answers with You would look nice in Purple for the wedding dear I don’t know how much longer I can last Harry I’m losing my mind.’ 

‘I understand Mione; if it keeps up I will be leaving’ Harry said taking a sip of his drink.

‘Where will you go?’ she asked. 

‘Thought I would go to Ireland always wanted to just never got the chance.’ Harry mused.

‘I’m going to Australia to look for Mum and Dad I just need to save a bit more then I can go’ she explained. 

‘I’ll lend you the money Mione, I have to go to Gringotts tomorrow anyway so you can come with me and I’ll get extra out for you while we are there’ Hermione came around to where Harry was sitting and threw her arms around him. 

‘Harry thank you so much, you are truly wonderful I didn’t ask you out to get money I really did want to get away from the Burrow’ she smiled.

‘I know how important finding your parents is Mione I’m happy to lend you some’ he gave her a squeeze. 

The rest of the evening was spent dancing and having a good time. They were both reluctant to leave. Next morning Harry and Hermione left for Diagon Alley it had been destroyed by the war as well, but slowly it was being repaired. Harry went into Gringotts and took some money from his vault, enough for his travels and enough for Hermione to go to Australia and find her parents. 

They went to Hogwarts and help there for a time, enjoying the peace and quiet they seldom got at the Burrow. He loved the Weasley’s like family, but he couldn’t stand the constant interference into his personal life. Mrs. Weasley had always been that way, pushing him and Ginny together for years. Maybe it was because Ginny was the only girl in a house with six brothers, she had always been a little spoilt. 

Harry didn’t think too much on it, just enjoyed the peace while it lasted. He and Hermione returned to the Burrow late in the afternoon, most of the family were seated around the table. They sat down after putting their belongings up stairs. 

Mrs. Weasley gave them both a cup of tea. As usual Ginny was trying to permanently attach herself to Harry and Ron was doing the same to Hermione. Making his escape he walked through the orchard, sitting between rows of trees where he wouldn’t be visible from the house.

A fortnight later Ron turned 18 there was a party held in the backyard of the Burrow a marquee had been erected, much like the one at Bill and Fleurs wedding. Family and friends attended. Some of the students from Hogwarts came. Neville, Luna, Parvati, Padma. It was mostly made up of Weasley relatives. Harry did his best to keep away from Ginny and talk to the others. 

There was a dance floor in the middle of the room, Harry and the others danced to the music. Whenever a slow song came on he made sure he was sitting and talking to someone or he was too tired to dance anymore. 

Feeling overly enthusiastic from the amount of Firewhiskey they had drunk Bill, Charlie and George talked Ron, Harry and Neville into a night game of Quidditch up on the hill. The night air was cool on Harry’s face a he flew through the air, he loved nothing more than riding his broom, he had really missed the feeling it gave him. Harry raced Charlie who had been a star Quidditch player while at Hogwarts. 

The game lasted well into the early hours of the morning. Instead of going into the house and waking everyone, they found the tent they had used while on the run, set it up on the hill and stayed there. 

Breakfast was in the marquee the next morning when the campers stumbled in. piling their plates high, they quickly ate their food and headed back to the hill for more flying and Quidditch games. 

Ginny was less then impressed that Harry was avoiding her. She complained to her mother, Molly suggested that she make a romantic dinner for Harry just the two of them. Ginny wasn’t sure that Harry would go for that so she thought of something else. Maybe the four of them could go out then it wouldn’t look like she was trying to get Harry alone. She would talk to Ron about when they got back.

Most of the family left later that day, Bill and Charlie were staying on for a few more days before Charlie returned to Romania and Bill and Fleur went back to Paris. They played exploding snap, set fireworks from Georges shop off in the Orchard, and challenged each other to games of Wizards Chess. 

Unfortunately it came to an end when it was time for the two eldest Weasley to leave. Harry was sorry to see them go, they were great company and also a welcome distraction from Ginny. Harry knew he would have to talk to her again sooner rather than later he was delaying it as long as possible hoping she would take the hint.

A week later Ginny and Ron found Hermione and Harry in the sitting room talking. 

‘We thought the four of us could go out to a club or somewhere just a bit of fun’ Ginny said. 

Feeling like they had no choice in the matter Harry and Hermione agreed. In the days leading up to it the pair talked about what they would do when Hermione went to Australia and Harry to Ireland. Harry wanted to see if there really 50 shades of green in the country like he had heard about. Hermione wanted to see an Australian animal. 

The night arrived and the four left the Burrow with Molly grinning madly as Harry was sure this had been perceived as a date. Harry took them to the same club he and Hermione had been to. He hoped with the large crowd of people that it would be easier to avoid Ginny’s wandering hands. He deliberately chose a booth Hermione slid in beside him before Ginny had the chance. 

He could see that she was far from happy about the seating arrangements. He really didn’t care. He and Hermione danced while the other pair sat and shot daggers in their direction. A slow song was being played and before Harry had a chance to escape Ginny had grabbed him around the waist and was swaying to the music. 

Her hands strayed onto Harry’s arse he moved them away, she tried rubbing herself against him in a manner that could not be mistaken. He pushed her off. She tried to kiss him. That was the last straw; Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the club into he busy London Street and into a quiet alleyway. 

‘What part of I don’t want to get back together because I’m gay don’t you understand Ginny?’ he snarled. 

‘Its just a phase Harry you’ll see, we are meant to be together, use just need some time to get used to the idea.’ Ginny swooned. 

She really is thick Harry thought

‘I know you love me, now lets go back inside and dance’ 

‘I don’t love you nor will I ever love you, for a start you’re a woman and second I don’t feel that way about you so give it up’ Harry shouted. 

Leaving Ginny in the alley he turned in his heel and stormed back into the club. 

He strode over the booth and picked up his jacket. Hermione sensing something was wrong looked at Harry. 

‘What’s wrong Harry?’ she asked. 

‘I’m leaving I have had enough of Ginny’s wandering hands and her inability to take no for an answer.’ He fumed. 

‘I’ll come with you’ she said sliding out of the booth. 

They left the club together found a quiet spot and apparated back to the Burrow. 

He went into Ron’s room grabbed his trunk, packed it and went to sleep in Bill and Charlie’s old room. Hermione stayed in there with him. Harry charmed the door so no one could get in and placed silencing charm around him and Hermione. The decision was made that the next day they would both leave the Burrow for Australia and Ireland. 

The next morning Harry and Hermione came down to the kitchen and were greeted by two scowling faces. Molly bustled around the kitchen cooking the breakfast pots and pans floating around, dishes washing themselves in the sink. 

Harry took a deep breath and decided to just get telling everyone they were leaving over with. 

‘Mrs. Weasley Hermione and I will be leaving today, Hermione will be travelling to Australia to find her parents and I’m going to travel for a while.’ 

‘How will you and Ginny be able to work things out if you’re not here? She could always go with you I suppose give you time alone’ she sounded pleased at the suggestion.

‘There is nothing to work out, I don’t feel that way about Ginny I’m gay that wont change no matter how long I stay here or whether Ginny comes with me.’ Harry tried to explain. 

‘What about you Hermione do you feel the same way?’ she asked completely ignoring Harrys comment. 

‘Yes Mrs. Weasley the only thing Ron and I can ever be is friends.’ 

‘Well I think it was very cruel of you both to take Ginny and Ron out for a night giving them the impression that something was happening then leaving them stranded when they acted on their feelings’ Molly growled. 

‘We gave them no impression of the sort; your daughter seems unable to take No for an answer. Thank you for letting us stay here, but we really need to get going’ Harry turned on his heel and walked through the back door Hermione close behind. 

They walked to the edge of the property and apparated away. Coming to land in the Alley next to the Leaky Cauldron Harry and Hermione went inside and ordered themselves some breakfast. The conversation focused on how reluctant Molly was to see what was right in front of her, the need for control far out weighed the need to actually listen to what was being said. 

After breakfast they caught a taxi to Heathrow airport. Hermione had always wanted to ride in a Muggle Airplane. She went to one of the counters and booked a ticket to Australia she used her Muggle money and beamed when the woman handed her the ticket. Harry was inspired by Hermione’s excitement so he bought a ticket to Dublin. 

They had a few hours to kill so decided to explore the airport it had many shops scattered throughout so Harry and Hermione wandered around, they found a shop that had book on different countries Harry got one on Ireland and Hermione Australia. 

Hermione found a small café where she and Harry grabbed some lunch. It was time to head to their respective gates and wait to board their flights. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, she gave him a piece of parchment with the address of the hotel she was staying in, he promised that he would write to her and send it the Muggle way. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek told her he loved her and walked to find this gate number.

Harry settled himself into his designated seat on the plane; he had kept his rucksack with him. There was a small screen in front of him, and buttons built into the arm of the seat beside him. Picking up a pamphlet of some description he perused the contents and learnt that the screen and buttons were to watch something they called in flight movies. 

The plane filled up quickly to Harry’s delight there was only one other person in his row of seats and there was a gap between them. The doors shut, the flight attendants gave a demonstration on what to do should they find themselves in an emergency situation. The plane started moving slowly towards the runway. Moments later they were up in the air Harry couldn’t help but look out the small window, tiny dots that resembled the airport below them and fluffy white clouds effortlessly floating past.


	2. Muggle Transport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others. I apologise but wanted to start the next part as a new chapter.

The flight to Dublin was a short one, considerably shorter than Hermione’s 22-hour flight. Before he knew the plane had landed at Dublin Airport and harry was waiting to exit the plane and go into the airport to collect his bags. Harry consulted the book on Ireland he had purchased and told the taxi driver where he wanted to go. Arriving at the pub Harry headed inside. It was called The Ferryman; it had a cozy feel to it. 

He looked around the bar there was wood paneled flooring and walls, pictures adorned them, wooden stools and tables covered the large area. Harry spoke to a lovely Irish woman behind the bar and was soon on his way up a sweeping staircase met by a long corridor. He found his room about halfway along using the key he had been given Harry stepped inside the room and put his trunk and rucksack on the floor. The room had a large bed, bigger than any bed harry had ever slept in. a small bathroom, tea and coffee making equipment. 

Harry ate dinner down in the bar, he enjoyed the atmosphere immensely happy to sit and listen the conversations around him. He was amazed at all the different accents he heard French, German, American. The food was fantastic; he even tried the local Irish beer Guinness. 

Back in his room Harry looked through the book again mapping out where he might go after Dublin. He came across a place called Kildare, it looked like a larger version of Hogsmeade, very quaint and peaceful, he decided that would be his next port of call. Finally giving into exhaustion harry changed and climbed into the soft comfy bed, he was asleep in seconds. 

Refreshed and ready for a day of sightseeing Harry set off for the bustling streets of Dublin. Wandering along Harry noticed a large red bus had pulled over to the curb; it reminded him of the Knight bus he had taken in his 3rd year at Hogwarts.

It was a hop on hop off city sightseeing tour bus, he couldn’t think of a better way to see all the sights so he purchased a ticket climbed aboard went right to the top and waited for the tour to begin. 

There was an onboard commentary pointing out places of interest and giving a small spiel of the significance of the landmark. Harry saw old cathedrals, an old college that reminded him of Hogwarts. They went past a Guinness storehouse a lot people left the bus for a look inside. 

Harry decided to get off when they came to a whiskey museum. He was quite partial to Firewhiskey in the magical world so he was interested to see what it tasted like in the muggle world.

Purchases from the museum in hand Harry wandered the cobblestone paths, looking into ornate shops, pathways filled with goods, fruits, vegetables, and cafes with tables for outdoors seating. He stopped at one and had some lunch. He relished the peace he felt, his time entirely his own, no one nagging at him, no Weasley women dropping hints about relationships and Merlin help him marriage. 

Here he could be what he always wanted to be just Harry. Fed and watered he continued his journey along the streets; he came to a large park. The Phoenix Park, it put him in mind of Fawkes the phoenix from Hogwarts he had belonged to Professor Dumbledore. Sadly when Dumbledore died Fawkes had left Hogwarts.

He walked through two large metal gated with the name of the park on either side. Harry got his first look at what would be many shades of green that made up the Emerald Isle. The park was so big it housed a zoo, Harry felt like he was young again as he bought a ticket and wandered through the grounds. Many of the animals he had seen once or twice before, some he had never heard of. 

Harry emerged 2 hours later, he found a bench and sat down, consulting his book again he decided he would head back to the pub, have some dinner and leave for Kildare the next morning. There was a train that traveled from Dublin to Kildare. He would take that the next morning. 

Grasping his ticket, Harry lugged the heavy trunk onto the train and found an empty compartment. Hoisting the trunk up to the rack above him Harry plopped down onto the seat out of breath. It was only a 42 minute journey to Kildare so Harry sat back and watched the scenery pass him by. The train pulled into the station Harry got off the train and began to look around for a taxi he didn’t fancy having to lug his trunk on foot. 

Finding a taxi Harry got in and told the young man where he needed to go. Harry had chosen to stay at a place called O’Connor’s. Harry went up to his room, put his trunk away then went out for a bit more sight seeing. He walked through gardens, saw ancient buildings; something called a round tower that was near a church. Harry had some lunch in the Kildare Village; you could have put Diagon Alley in there and still had room to spare.

It was later afternoon when Harry returned to the pub. He was feeling a bit weary with the early start he had in Dublin, so he laid on the bed and closed his eyes. Seamus walked into the dimly lit bar and took his usual seat. The bar tender nodded in his direction and appeared moments later with a glass of Guinness in his hand. 

‘Evening Seamus’ he said cheerfully. 

‘Evening Dom. 

'Thank you’ replied Seamus taking the glass and sipping. 

'Your Mum and Dad get away alright did they?’ the man inquired. 

‘Left yesterday headed for Scotland’ Seamus answered. 

‘They’ll be sure to have grand time’ said Dom as he headed back towards the bar. 

This had become a regular occurrence in Seamus’ life ever since the Battle of Hogwarts had been won and he had lost his best friend, Seamus had sought solace in the pub, hoping that the dark black ale would numb his pain. 

Harry woke looked out the window and realised he had slept longer than planned. He showered and dressed for the evening. He walked down the stairs and into the bar. He was looking for a place to sit when a familiar face caught his eye, not quite believing what he was seeing Harry went over the table that was in a dark corner. 

‘Seamus?’ Harry asked still not quite sure it was him. 

Seamus looked up from his beer 

‘Harry! What are you doing in Kildare?’ Seamus was surprised to say the least. 

Harry sat down and began to tell Seamus everything that had happened before he had left London. 

‘I don’t blame you for leaving, Ginny has been obsessed with you for years, I’m not surprised that you left I would have to.’ He mused. 

‘What are you doing in here?’ Harry asked. 

Seamus told him about his parents leaving for a trip around Europe now that it was safe they decided to go. He found himself telling Harry all about Dean and how hard it was to accept that he was gone. They had been best friends as long as they had been at Hogwarts. 

By the end of the story he was sobbing into his ale, Harry placed a comforting arm around him and let his friend cry. Embarrassed that he had fallen apart in public Seamus invited Harry back to his house for a drink. He lived not far from the pub. 

Seamus poured Harry a FireWhiskey and sat across from Harry in the sitting room of his parent’s house. 

‘Sorry for falling apart back there’ murmured Seamus. 

‘Its fine Seamus I know how you feel, it takes a long time to get over the grief of losing someone. I still haven’t gotten over everything that happened in the war, but I’m here anytime you want to chat’ Harry said kindly. 

‘Thanks Harry’ smiled Seamus. 

They caught up on other news, Harry filled him in on Hermione going to Australia to find her parents and restore their memories. Seamus told him who would be going back to Hogwarts to do their final year Seamus had decided not to return, the memories would be too hard to keep at bay. Harry told him he wasn’t returning either, but thought he might travel for a time. 

Seamus offered to give Harry a guided tour the next day, he thanked Seamus for the drink and headed back towards the pub. Walking into the bar he saw the barman give him a small smile, Harry returned the gesture and wandered up to his room. He had felt bad for Seamus he knew how close he and Dean were, almost like brothers. 

He had that with Ron at one time, but the war had changed him, after Ron had run off leaving him and Hermione alone for weeks, some of the trust he once had for the redhead had ebbed somewhat. He let his mind wander to the memories of the war something he had tried not to do for fear of breaking down like Seamus had earlier. He really hadn’t had time to process anything over the last months, all his energy put in to keeping Ginny and her advances at bay.

Unable to sleep Harry went back down to the bar and had another drink, he sat watching the patrons around him and thought about the path his life would take now that Voldemort was dead, the magical world was safe once more and he wasn’t returning to Hogwarts. 

Most of all he thought of how he could help Seamus come to terms with Dean’s death. He wondered if Hermione had made it safely to Australia and how she handled having to sit still for 22 hours. He hoped that she would be able to find her parents and successfully restore their memories.

He eventually took the stairs to his room and slumped into bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long time before sleep took him, for the first time since the war had ended Harrys dreams were plagued with images of the Battle, or the death and destruction, of his own life ending then returning so he could end Voldemort once and for all. He tossed and turned until the early hours of the morning when he was able to get some rest. 

He woke the next morning feeling tired and drained he showered and went downstairs for breakfast and a strong cup of coffee while he waited for Seamus to arrive.


	3. Sightseeing Seamus Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind Imp works it's unwanted magic on Seamus and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review

Seamus walked into the pub and found Harry sitting at a table nursing a mug in his hand. 

‘Morning Harry’ he smiled and sat down. 

‘Morning Seamus’ Harry yawned in reply. 

‘Are you alright Harry you don’t look so good’ Seamus asked concern in his voice. 

‘Bad night, had a nightmare first one for awhile’ he replied. 

Seamus looked at Harry with worry. 

‘You want to talk about it?’ he asked. 

Harry explained what the nightmare had been about, he told Seamus that with everything that had happened he didn’t have time to process anything. Now that he had stopped it seemed he started thinking about things again. He didn’t want to think anymore today he just wanted to enjoy himself with a friend. 

They left the pub and walked a ways down the paved street. Coming to a stop Seamus grabbed Harry’s hand they disappeared in a blur coming to a stop on top of a rocky cliff. Finding his feet and his voice Harry spoke 

‘What was that, you couldn’t warn me we were going to apparate’ Harry said indignantly. 

‘This is sight seeing Seamus style’ he laughed. 

‘Its going to be an interesting day then, now where are we’ Harry answered. ‘

The Cliffs of Moher looking over the Wild Atlantic Ocean, situated in County Clare’ Seamus sounded like the lady on the bus tour Harry had taken in Dublin. 

They walked along the cliffs edge Harry was enjoying the vast expanse of the ocean and the view. There was a visitors centre halfway along the cliff Harry and Seamus went inside so Harry could read a bit more about the cliffs and their history.

Next stop on the Seamus style tour was the Hill of Tara. 

‘All sorts of Royal people did a lot of royal things up here’ Seamus explained in his best tour guide voice. 

‘Seat of the High kings of Ireland’ he elaborated further. Harry smiled at the expressions on his friends face. 

‘Right well we best be off then, lots to see’ they ducked behind a stone and apparated away. 

‘Welcome to County Cork Harry in front of us is Blarney Castle.’ 

It was an ancient relic, there were large stone steps leading up to the castle doors. Harry and Seamus made their way up the steps to the large wooden door.

‘If we walk up some more steps then we will see the Blarney stone, if you kiss the stone then it is said that you will blessed with the gift of the gab’ Seamus mused. 

‘Don’t think you need to kiss it then Shay’ Harry teased. 

Seamus punched his arm and continued up the steps. 

‘Now you have to lay on your back Harry and bend backwards to kiss the stone.’ Seamus explained.

Two steel railings were placed either side of the stone, Harry lay down in the gap.

‘I'll hold onto you so you don’t tumble backwards’ Seamus offered placing his hands on Harry’s hips as he tipped his head backwards. A sensation shot through Harry like a bolt of lightening when he felt Seamus’ hands touch his hips. What in the name of Merlin was that Harry thought? This is not the time or the place to be reacting to a simple touch must be some myth attached to this stone Seamus didn’t tell me about, he concluded. Thinking that any other explanation was outrageous. 

Harry sat back up and looked at Seamus, a warm feeling went through him; he inwardly cursed whatever it was that was making itself known. It was Seamus you don’t get warm feelings about your good friends Harry told himself sternly. 

The pair walked back down the steps and into the most beautiful gardens Harry had ever laid eyes on. It was like world of magic. There were plants and trees from many different countries displayed around the large area. Harry was in awe of the beauty, obviously Seamus was too because there had been no accompanying speech when they had come in here. Neville would love this he thought; his Hogwarts classmate was fascinated with plants of all kinds. This would blow him away.

There was a café in the gardens so Seamus and Harry had some lunch seated at an outdoor table so they could enjoy the view. ‘Where to next young tour guide’ Harry asked. 

‘We are off to County Dublin my dear Harry, there was a muggle TV show called Game of Thrones that was filmed there. We are going to see something called the Giants Causeway’ Seamus told Harry. 

They finished lunch and found a secluded spot to apparate from. Landing just near a row of trees Harry’s mouth gaped open in amazement if what the biggest tunnel like landmark he had ever seen. Hagrid would have loved this he thought to himself. He knew nothing about the show Seamus was talking about, but the view was spectacular.

Seamus took Harry to the Northern part of Ireland and its capital Belfast. They had dinner at a pub and listened to a band play traditional Irish music. Harry tapped his foot along to the beat; he really was having a great time. He had originally thought of moving on after a week or so going to another country, but something was telling him that it wasn’t quite time to leave just yet, he decided that he really didn’t want to leave, he couldn’t pinpoint why. 

Returning to Kildare and the pub Harry and Seamus sat at the table enjoying whiskey and each other’s company. It was when Seamus had one too many that he started talking about Dean again. 

‘I miss him so much Harry, he was my best friend, and I loved him.’ Seamus sobbed. 

‘Were you and Dean a couple’ Harry asked although he wasn’t sure why. 

‘No nothing like that he was like my brother, Dean wasn’t gay, I mean I am but he wasn’t’ he was just my best friend. 

The inconvenient lightning bolt returned at this news Harry really wished it would bugger off. Harry told Seamus he felt the same when Remus and Tonks had been killed, he thought of them like family and now he felt completely alone. 

Harry decided that he needed to get Seamus home and maybe get a coffee into him. Placing his arm around the drunken Irish boy he walked the short distance to the house, after wrestling the key off Seamus he got him inside and settled on the sofa. 

He went into the kitchen, when he couldn’t find what he need Harry conjured a cup of strong coffee and took it into Seamus. Taking tentative sips Seamus calmed some.

‘I really shouldn’t drink; it just makes me think of Dean more. He mused. 

‘Maybe not, but I can understand why you do’ said Harry kindly. 

‘ I’m really glad you came here Harry’ Seamus remarked. 

‘So am I shay’ he smiled.

He made sure Seamus was alright and headed back to the pub, he went up to his room changed for bed and sunk down under the covers. 

His mind wasn’t consumed with bad images that night, Harry dreamt not of Voldemort or the war, but of him and Seamus in what you could only describe as many different compromising positions. Harry woke the next morning absolutely mortified with the perverted things his mind had come up with.

Its Seamus I have never thought about Seamus like that or in those positions before either thank you very much, I must be going mad, after affects of the war, mind playing tricks on me. He didn’t feel anything for Seamus other than friendship right? Or did he. These questions tumbled around in Harry’s mind while he showered and dressed for the day. 

He and Seamus spent a very enjoyable day exploring Galway in the west of Ireland, this offered rugged coastline and jagged cliff edges. The pair wandered the streets soaking up the culture and atmosphere it offered. 

They ate in cozy cafes and walked down along the ocean shore. Seamus continued with his tour guide commentary whenever they came across something of interest and even when they didn’t. He gave a very interesting speech about a bird that had landed on a nearby pole, causing Harry to double over in fits of laughter. 

Seamus watched Harry has he laughed, his emerald green eyes lit up and practically glowed when smiled or laughed. Seamus didn’t think he had ever seen Harry laugh like that in all the time he had known him. The sight made Seamus’ heart flutter and warmth spread through him. 

Get a grip on yourself you Irish fool, this is Harry you are talking about here you’re friend, yes he is gay but that doesn’t mean you start noticing the way his eyes light up. There must be an imp about causing me to think like this can be the only explanation or the little people up to mischief. It certainly couldn’t be the fact that he found Harry attractive and was beginning to think of him as more than a friend. No definitely not. 

That night Harry and Seamus found themselves in Dublin at one of nightclubs Seamus had heard about from Dom at the pub. 

There was music, dancing and a great atmosphere surrounding the two Gryffindor. Harry even convinced Seamus to get up and have a dance, something that he would never have normally done. Harry couldn’t help but noticed how Seamus moved on the dance floor, his body in time with the beat. 

He had more muscles than Harry had ever noticed before. Quite a nice body too. Harry James Potter you stop that right now, what in the name of magic has gotten into you, first erotic dreams now your complimenting his body, good grief this Irish air is sending you balmy. 

Harry tried his damndest to concentrate on anything but the way his friend moved, but his mind was having none of it, it had taken control over his eyes forcing him to glance at the Irish boy every chance he got. 

Seamus had noticed that Harry was having some sort of argument with himself; he was shaking his head and for a time was staring at his feet, occasionally glancing up at Seamus then quickly looking back down. 

He wished Harry would look at him, those beautiful emerald eyes gleaming in the darkness. Oh dear Merlin obviously I have taken a blow to the head and not realised must be delayed concussion, because here I go fantasising about his eyes again and what they do to me. Right no more dancing or drinking it’s affecting the part of your brain where you shouldn’t be checking out your mate and his eyes.

Thinking the same thing the pair made their way back to the table and sat down. Still not able to look Seamus in the eye stood again and went towards the bar, he ordered two pints of Guinness and pushed through the crowd to where he and Seamus were seated. He placed one of the pints in front of his friend and took a sip of his own. If the mind demon was going to quiet then he would drown it in Guinness.

Needing to get back on some even footing Seamus asked Harry what he would like to do the next day if he didn’t already have anything planned. Only thing I’ve got planned is checking you out you gorgeous Irish hunk. 

Harry shook his head and took another swig of his beer determined to shut this thing up. Hunk since when had he ever thought of Seamus as a hunk. Just a minute ago in case you have forgotten. Oh Merlin Harry thought this was getting embarrassing.

After a night of dreams beyond his control Harry and Seamus apparated to a called Limerick it was in the south of Ireland and it was known of it medieval history. He was beginning to get the impression that Ireland was home to a lot of castles everywhere Seamus had taken him there was castle. Harry’s new name for Ireland was the land of many castles. 

The name of the place was also known as a short poem Harry nearly fainted from laughing so hard when Seamus recited such a poem in a dramatised voice. That smile that laugh thought Seamus as he watched Harry, enough you idiot you’re obviously lacking in oxygen or otherwise you wouldn’t be thinking like this again for the millionth time.

Regaining his composure Harry and Seamus made their way to a farmers market. The smells were absolutely intoxicating. Harry just wanted to grab some of everything and start eating. They did buy some cheeses and breads Seamus suggested they take it to a nearby park and eat. They lounged on the grass watching the world pass them by. Harry stretched out on the grass and laid his head back. 

He was extremely full after the delicious lunch. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm him. Mighty fine specimen laying there Seamus mused as he looked over at Harry. Oh for Merlin’s sake you are going straight to a doctor tomorrow delirium has set in, you need to have your head examined. 

Seamus averted his gaze and concentrated on the grass he was sitting on before Harry opened his eyes and caught him drooling like a lovesick teen. Unbeknownst to Seamus Harry had felt the boy’s gaze on him, habit from having a madman try to kill you; he always knew when he was being watched. Would mind some Irish goodness stretched out here beside me. 

Get your mind out of the gutter Harry he scolded himself or the mind demon. This thing really needed to find someone else to torture or Harry was booking himself into St Mungo’s for treatment. 

The remainder of the afternoon was spent seeing more sights and enjoying the warm summer day, by the time they got back to Kildare Harry was starving. Seamus invited him for dinner save having to eat at the pub. 

Seamus was a very talented cook and had Harry’s taste buds tingling and his mouth watering. Just like old times they ate Bertie Botts every flavoured beans played exploding snap and a very interesting game of Wizards Chess. Walking back to the pub later that night Harry let his mind wander to the time he had spent with Seamus. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, even though the grief from that he lost was still there he had been able to carry on with his life, knowing that those he had lost would always hold a special place in his heart.


	4. Dominic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Character dabbles in matchmaking while running a pub.

The day after their trip to Limerick Harry spent the day in the pub helping Dom. Seamus had gone to Dublin to see Deans parents who were visiting Harry had offered to go with him, but felt it was something he needed to do on his own. 

Dom was teaching Harry how to pour a pint of Guinness it really didn’t look all that difficult, Harry soon proved that it was anything but, when Dom had recovered from his fits of laughter, he seconded Harry to clear the table and deliver the food to the patrons, feeling that was the safer and less expensive option.

Harry was in the kitchen after the lunch rush tidying up when Dom came in with more plates and glasses. Elbows deep in bubbles Harry sighed when he saw the newly arrived dishes. ‘I’ll get to them in a minute Dom, just finish these few off’ Harry said. 

‘There is a much easier way to do that you know’ mused Dom with a sly grin on his face. 

Harry wasn’t sure what had shocked him more the fact that Dom had a wand or that he had used it. 

‘You can do magic’ Harry stuttered.

‘Wizards usually can Harry lad’ Dom chuckled.

‘Isn’t Kildare a muggle village’ he stammered again. 

‘Mostly magical families with the odd Muggle thrown in’ Dom smiled. 

Harry was utterly astonished Seamus had never mentioned that this was a wizarding village. He had been trying so hard to be a muggle.

‘I take it by your expression Seamus didn’t mention this to you?’ 

‘No must have slipped his mind’ Harry muttered vowing to hex Seamus eight ways to next year. 

Dom chuckled and left a stunned Harry standing by the now sparkling sink. He returned a few moments later with a glass of a familiar amber liquid in his hand.

‘Calm those nerves Harry’ he said handing over the glass. 

Harry took a sip and felt the burning sensation as it slid down his throat. 

‘Perhaps I had better explain’ Dom said noticing the still stunned expression on Harrys face. 

They went back out into the bar and took a seat at one of the tables. 

‘First of all I know who you are Harry and what you have done for our world, so I will say thank you on behalf of our village. I knew when you first arrived, but knowing what had been written about you since the war ended I was sure you wanted your privacy so kept it to myself. This is one of the few Wizarding Villages in Ireland, a lot of the time magical folk just blend into the muggle world.'

'I went to Hogwarts just like you and Seamus, there wasn’t a magic school here back then, there is now though. I worked at the Irish Ministry for a time then bought this pub ten years ago and have been here ever since. I have known Seamus’ parents for a long time, when they went away I said I would keep an eye on Seamus, as he wasn’t coping well with Dean’s death. He blamed himself for Dean being killed said he should have been beside him not off fighting somewhere else.'

He had also started drinking quite a lot this worried Mary and Aiden so I said I would look after him. Since you have been here I have seen a change in him, he doesn’t look as sad anymore and he smiles more often than not so whatever you are doing keep doing it.’ 

Harry hadn’t spoken the entire time he just sat and listened intently. He was beginning to understand how Seamus was feeling and what led him to drink so much.

‘The war was utter chaos no one knew where anyone was Seamus cant blame himself I know that Dean wouldn’t’ Harry answered. 

For reasons unknown Harry confided in Dom all that he had been through and his own grief that had felt like a weight until he came here to Ireland. How he had blamed himself for Sirius death, sometimes he still did. He told Dom about Ginny and her mother the constant pushing and hinting that he and Ginny get together and one day get married. He said that he was sure it was his fame that Ginny loved and not he. 

When they were at school he told Dom that she used parade him round and would always snog him in front of people. Dom understood, he was also glad that Harry had gotten out when he did, he got the feeling that these women didn’t like the word No nor would they take it as answer. Harry backed that theory and told him of the night at the club. 

Later in the afternoon Dom told Harry he had received a note from Seamus saying he was spending the night in Dublin and he would see him the next day. Hiding his disappointment at not seeing Seamus he offered to help Dom for the remainder of the day and the night. There was a quiz night happening that night and Dom was thankful for all the help he could get. 

The pub was jam packed later that evening Harry was kept busy delivering drinks and meals, clearing the tables, taking orders at the bar. He joined in with the quiz even reading out a few of the questions when Dom got busy behind the bar or talking to the patrons. He hadn’t had this much fun in a long time, the only thing missing was Seamus, Harry knew that seeing Deans parents was important and a step on the road to recovery for him. 

It was after midnight when Dom finally closed the doors and he and Harry took a well-earned break. Sipping FireWhiskey and talking about the night Dom thought it was a good time to ask Harry something that had him curious. 

‘So Harry my lad when do you think you’ll tell Seamus how you feel about him’ he asked suppressing the urge to grin.

Harry spluttered and near choked on his drink.

‘You get straight to the point don’t you Dom’ he choked. 

‘Don’t see any point in dancing around the subject best to come out with it’ he smiled inwardly. 

‘And before you say anything in reply I have seen the way you look at Seamus, there is more than friendship building between the pair of you, I’ve also see the way he looks at you Harry’

he had no idea what to say so he told the truth.

‘I do feel something for him Dom I’m not sure what it is, so many other things have been going through my mind I haven’t really concentrated on my love life. I only figured out I was gay a short time ago so don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship let alone with someone I spent seven years at school with’ 

he was urging the mind demon to stay away even though he could feel it pushing inconvenient thoughts into his mind. 

‘Wont know until you try Harry my boy’ replied Dom standing and heading over to the bar leaving Harry with his thoughts. 

I’ve planted the seed thought Dom has he got ready for bed, now I just have to see if it blooms, and with a little help it just might. Erotica was the theme of Harry’s dreams that night no matter how much he resisted. He was sure when he woke the next morning that some of the features of his dreams were surely to be illegal or physically impossible he didn’t know which shocked him more. 

Seamus arrived back that afternoon; he came into the pub and found Harry sitting in their usual seat with his head in a book. 

‘Afternoon Harry did you miss me?’ Seamus asked as he sat down. 

Did I ever he thought Oh Merlin not now please not now. 

‘Yes I did, Dom kept me busy though’ it was all he could manage. 

He was nervous and sweating, he couldn’t bring himself to look Seamus in the eye for fear of what his mind would conjure. He knew he had to though or Seamus would think something was wrong. 

Behind the bar Dom smiled at the sight of the two of them trying to avoid direct eye contact. This was going to require a lot of expertise; lucky he was just the man for the job he mused. He left them to it and went into the kitchen. 

‘Did you miss me’ Harry blurted out. 

Merlin yes, those green eyes and that body was all I thought about the imp in Seamus’ mind was in full swing. 

‘How were Deans parents?’ Harry asked desperate to change the subject.

‘They are ok, trying to put on a brave face, they said Dean wouldn’t want them to be sad and they’re right he wouldn’t it was good to see them, helps a bit’ Seamus spoke quietly. 

‘I’m glad you went to see them I know it must be hard, but maybe you can help each other’ Harry said kindly. 

‘Would you like a drink?’ he asked getting up and moving behind the bar. I helped Dom out last night for the quiz night that was on. He poured two glasses of FireWhiskey and took them back over to the table.

‘What else did you get up to while I was gone’ Seamus asked. 

Harry told him about discovering that this was a wizarding village and Dom was a wizard and went to Hogwarts, thanks for telling me you Irish prat. Seamus smiled sheepishly. 

‘Must have slipped my mind’ ‘mmhmm’ was the only reply. 

‘So you didn’t pine away for me for too long then’ Seamus grinned. 

No just dreamt of doing the impossible with you my Irish hunk. 

Harry suppressed a grimace. 

‘No didn’t have the time Shay’ he smiled.

Dom had been looking through a crack in the kitchen door at the antics going on in the far corner of the pub. If they only knew what the other was thinking they would get to it a lot quicker he thought. 

They ate in the pub that night, then Dom innocently suggested in passing that they should go to the village for the night markets and the band that played there. Taking him up on his offer the two left the pub and walked the short distance to the Kildare Village. Harry suspected that there was nothing innocent about Dom’s suggestion and the sneaky old wizard had nominated himself matchmaker. 

There were fairy lights strung up over shop awnings and around lampposts. A small stage had been erected and the band was setting up the equipment. Something else might be erecting soon Harrys mind helpfully pointed out. 

This mind thing really had to be taken care of it was getting out of hand. Seamus and Harry wandered around the markets for a time, before sitting down at a row of seats that had been placed in front of the stage. 

The music started and the rows of seats filled up quickly. Towards the back of the seats Dom sat carefully watching the pair a few rows in front of him. Nothing like some romantic Irish tunes to get a couple thinking about romance he thought. Harry and Seamus listened to the music tapping their feet in time with the beat. Seamus chanced a look at Harry who seemed to be in a trance with the music. 

Those eyes are even more beautiful under lights he thought not bothering to try and quieten the imp it seemed pointless. Harry could feel Seamus’ eyes on him so he made sure he looked at the stage. 

The music was truly enchanting the sounds went right through to your very soul. What I wouldn’t give to be in your arms swaying to this music. Harry shut his eyes willing the mind demon to go away and not ruin the entertainment. 

Dom was watching from his post at the back, he chuckled at the stolen looks between them he could only imagine what the other was thinking. Seamus was feeling brave or maybe it was the music he wasn’t sure what compelled him to move until his thigh was touching Harrys. 

Harry dared not move, he could feel Seamus’ thigh pressing against his own, there was sparks shooting through his body and the mere thought of it. Eyes straight ahead he put all his energy into the music. 

Dom had seen the subtle move Seamus had made. That’s my boy showing him what the Irish are made of. Seamus relished in the sensation that touching Harrys thigh caused. He wanted to reach over and take his hand but he wasn’t feeling that brave. He stayed that way for a while then moved when the band stopped for a break. 

Well that was better than nothing Dom mused as he headed back to the pub, he would have a quiet word with Seamus soon see what he was thinking drop some subtle hints into the conversation. He would go a little easier with Seamus as he was still a bit fragile and he didn’t want to push too hard. Although if tonight was any indication then he was more ready then even he realised. 

Harry and Seamus wandered around the market while the band had their break. Seamus talked him into buying something called Irish Fudge. They snacked on it while the band played the second set of the night. 

No more impromptu thigh touching occurred for the rest of the evening the last thing Seamus wanted to do was scare Harry away, their friendship had strengthened since Harry had been in Ireland and he didn’t want anything to ruin that. 

They parted company after the music ended. Harry walked back to the pub and Seamus went home. He stepped into the pub and found Dom behind the bar reading a newspaper and sipping a whiskey. 

‘Have a good time Harry?’ he asked 

‘Yeah the music was great’ he smiled 

‘Night Dom see you in the morning’ Harry walked in a daze up the stairs and into his room. 

Seamus smiled as he changed for bed and curled up under the covers. Needless to say that erotica was the theme of both teens dreams that night. 

Harry woke up with a smile on his face the next morning with a vivid memory of the night dreams. He was beginning to become concerned about the intensity of his dreams, he was sure that were he back at Hogwarts he could quite possibly be thrown into Azkaban for having dreams of that nature. 

Thank the stars he didn’t have his wand close by during the night or Merlin knows what would happen. He showered still basking in the memories of the night before. Dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Smiling because he got to spend another day with his gorgeous Irish hunk oh Merlin it’s too early for this.


	5. The Birthday Dinner/Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and lots of Romantic moments.

A month had passed since he had been in Ireland, Harry couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. He helped behind the bar when Dom needed an extra pair of hands. Went on very detailed tours with Seamus. 

It really was the best time he had ever had. In a weeks time he was going to be 18 usually he hated celebrating his birthday but this year he was actually looking forward to it. Could have something to do with the Irish Hunk you spend all your time with. Thank you for that helpful piece of information Harry muttered to himself. 

Dom had to go into Dublin the week of Harry’s birthday; he left Harry and Seamus in charge under the guidance of his nephew Liam. Liam was in his early 30s and also a wizard he regaled Harry and Seamus with tales of his days at school and all the trouble he and a friend had caused. 

The more he spoke the more he reminded Harry of the Weasley twins Fred and George and all the jokes they played on students and teachers at Hogwarts. He was working at the Irish school for Witches and Wizards as the Transfiguration Professor, he spent his summers with his uncle helping out in the pub.

Harry and Seamus told him stories of Hogwarts and of the Transfiguration Professor they had. Liam was certain that Dom had been in the same year as Minerva. He would double check, but he thought he had heard his uncle mention her name once or twice. A steady flow of customers kept the 3 men busy throughout the day until Dom arrived back late in the afternoon.

They four had dinner at the pub and enjoyed a night of swapping stories about school days. Dom telling stories about Minerva that shocked the two students, as they would never have thought she would do anything like that. He told some wild stories about Filch and Mrs. Norris, those didn’t surprise them, he had always been rotten and sounded as those he hadn’t changed in many years only got worse. 

The day before Harry’s birthday Seamus went into the pub to speak to Dom. Harry had gone an errand with Liam so it was the perfect time to discuss what he needed. ‘Morning Dom’ Seamus called as he closed the door behind him. 

‘Morning lad’ Dom answered coming from the direction of the kitchen. 

‘ I wondered if I could have a word’ Seamus asked. 

‘Sure take a seat and I’ll bring some coffee over.’ 

Seamus sat down and waited for Dom to come over with the coffee. 

Mug of steaming Irish coffee in his grasp Seamus told Dom what he needed. 

‘I want to get Harry something really nice for his birthday, he never had a lot growing up so birthdays are kind of a big deal’ 

Seamus explained that Harry had been raised by muggles before finding out he was a wizard. He also told him how badly he was treated by those muggles.

‘There is a book in the shop in the village on Irish Legends and Mythology that he might like,’ 

Dom was remembering the conversations he and Harry had had and the boy’s penchant for magical creatures.

‘Great idea Dom he will love that I’ll go into the village and pick it up.’ 

Seamus smiled starting top rise from his seat. 

‘Before you go lad will this birthday be the time you finally tell our young Harry how you feel’ Dom didn’t bat an eyelid as he spoke. 

Seamus looked at him with utter amazement. 

‘I don’t really know what you mean Dom, Harry is a dear friend nothing more’ 

who are you kidding you cant take your eyes off him every time he is in the room, tell the truth you coward. The imp had other ideas on how Seamus should have answered, so for once the Irish lad decided he had better take notice. 

He sat back down and looked at Dom 

‘I wouldn’t know where to start Dom, Harry has been through a lot I don’t want to scare him off’ Seamus was looking at the tabletop. 

‘You have both been through the wringer Seamus but you have also helped each other more than either of you realize. If you notice that’s coffee in that mug not whiskey, since he has been here you don’t drink to excess anymore if at all, you also smile a lot, something else you never really did a lot of’ Dom smiled. 

‘Why don’t you try with a birthday dinner for Harry, Liam and I can be there if you like for moral support, if that goes well, why not try a date take him to the Wicklow National Park for a picnic’ Dom surmised. 

‘You knew that something was happening with me and Harry didn’t you?’ Seamus questioned. 

‘I’m not a wizard and a pub owner for nothing my dear fellow’ he beamed. 

‘You just need a push in the right direction, sitting close to Harry the other night was a start’ ‘

You sneaky bugger, you were spying and playing matchmaker at the same time.’ Seamus exclaimed. 

‘I don’t know what you are talking about, I simply enjoy fine Irish music’ Dom gave a sly grin as he went back into the kitchen.

Seamus walked into the village whistling away. He went into the bookshop and found the book he wanted. Before he left the village he purchased some more of the fudge they had enjoyed the night the band had played. 

He went home and carefully the book and fudge putting them in a safe spot until Harry’s birthday the next day. He took a piece of parchment and began to plan Harry’s birthday dinner.

Liam and Harry had gone into Naas a village not far from Kildare to pick up some supplies for the pub. It was a quaint town Liam explained that it was famous for it’s trading. They had visited a fish supplier, collected some more Guinness from another and had just come out of a gourmet food shop. 

‘Do you think you’ll get together with Seamus soon Harry?’ Liam posed the question with ease. 

Harry nearly tripped over with shock. 

‘Is forthrightness a family trait?’ he stuttered. 

‘Your uncle was just a subtle as you’ 

‘We believe in getting to the point’ Liam smiled. 

'I don’t know what I’m doing about Seamus, its not something that I have thought about’ Harry said nonchalantly. 

Liar its all you think about, if your dreams are anything to go by, I would say constantly think about. Tell the truth you wuss. 

Harry shook his head trying to rid himself of that annoying voice. 

‘I like him a lot Liam, but don’t want to risk our friendship if things don’t work out.’ Harry mused. 

‘Wont know until you ask’ why not invite him for dinner tomorrow night for your birthday Uncle Dom and I can be there for moral support, give it a go see what happens’ 

Liam looked at the thoughtful expression on Harrys face. 

Little did Harry know that the dinner had already been planned and Dom was having this exact conversation with Seamus, which is why Harry had been sent with him to Naas. They grabbed a bite to eat before heading back to Kildare. 

They had taken a van because it too hard to apparate with so many supplies. It also gave Liam time to grill Harry a bit more. Another idea occurred to him he put to the back of his mind for later. He thought he would see what Dom thought first before mentioning anything. 

After speaking with Dom Liam invited Harry and Seamus to Dublin, he was going to the opening of a new night club and thought the lads might like to come. They eagerly agreed so after dinner they headed off. 

The club was called the Hip Wizard. It was in the magical part of Dublin something only a select few knew existed. Liam thought that if Harry and Seamus could see that the magical world could handle them being gay then they might get around to telling each other how they felt. 

He had guessed that not being accepted as gay was another reason for their reluctance to express their feelings. Which is why he didn’t tell them that this new club was a gay nightclub. 

They found a seat and ordered some drinks when a waitress came to their table. Liam greeted some people he knew and even danced with a few of them. Harry and Seamus noted that he was dancing with another man and that no one seemed to care.

It was one of the things that had worried Harry was not being accepted in the magical world as a gay wizard. He glanced at Seamus and from the look he guessed it was something that had crossed his mind too. 

Liam pulled them out on the dance floor when a groovy song with a beat you could move to came on. Before he knew he was being spun around in circles, bumped against and made to perform some very complicated moves. 

What made it all the more enjoyable was that it was Seamus that was doing all those things. Liam could see the light in Harry’s eyes and the smile on Seamus’ face as they were dancing and knew it had been the right decision to bring them here. 

It was well after midnight when they all staggered home exhausted and danced out Dom had given Harry the key to the door of the pub so he could let himself in. he walked up the stairs into his room and fell onto his bed. He was asleep and dreaming within minutes. From the smile on his face anyone would have been able to guess what or whom he was dreaming about. 

Sitting with coffee in his hand the next morning he smiled when the door opened and Seamus walked in. 

‘Happy birthday Harry’ he smiled coming over and sitting down. 

‘Thanks Shay’ he grinned. 

‘What do you want to do today?’ Seamus asked. 

‘I really want to go for a fly, I haven’t been in ages’ he replied. 

‘Well I’m sure that can be arranged. There is a field behind my parent’s house that we can use. I’ll see if Liam wants to join us.' 

Seamus wandered off in the direction of the kitchen with Harry’s gaze following. Id really like to spend all day in bed with you devouring every inch of that gorgeous body you fine Irish Hunk Harry was near to drooling with that thought in his mind. 

Liam, Harry and Seamus spent the morning flying around the field. Playing mock games of Quidditch which Harry learned Liam had also been a seeker for the school team like him. There was nothing like the feeling of soaring through the air on a broom.

Harry felt alive and exhilarated for the first time in a long time. This was what life was really about moments like these. The afternoon was spent eating sweets and playing explosive games of Wizards chess. There was no other way that Harry would want to spend his birthday. Seamus told Harry he had a surprise for him and he would see him at the pub a little later on. Liam walked with Harry back to the pub. 

While Harry was showering for the evening Liam, Dom and Seamus got everything organised for the birthday dinner. Dom told Seamus he and Liam would only stay a short time then leave the two of them alone. Seamus reluctantly agreed and decided to leave Harry’s present for later on. Harry had showered and dressed in an emerald green shirt and black pants, he forced his hair into some sort of order but knew it wouldn’t stay that way. 

Going downstairs Harry noticed that there was no one in the bar and there was a sign on the door saying closed for a private function. He looked around and was soon greeted by Dom who came around the far corner of the bar. 

‘This way please’ he said primly. 

Harry giggled and followed Dom through and archway he didn’t know was there to a room he didn’t know was there. The sight was magnificent, tiny fairy lights had been suspended in the air, candles floated aimlessly above the ornate wooden table, the table itself was covered in an Emerald coloured cloth a different shade to his shirt.

Dom pulled out a chair and motioned for Harry to sit down. He did and Dom and Liam who appeared from nowhere took the seat beside Harry opposite his Uncle. Seamus walked into the pub and towards the back room that was reserved for parties and private functions. 

He froze when he saw Harry sitting at the table dressed in the most beautifully coloured shirt Seamus had ever seen. He was in awe Harry had never looked so beautiful. 

Forcing himself to move he went over the table and sat down. 

‘Welcome to your 18th Birthday dinner Harry’ Seamus smiled. 

‘Thanks shay it looks amazing.'

Dinner was served by two of the waiters that normally worked for Dom behind the bar and in the kitchen. Every mouthful was delicious he savoured every bite. The conversation and the wine flowed easily. For dessert they surprised him with Treacle tart and old favorite of Harry’s he knew it had been Seamus’ idea to have that. 

Dom and Liam could see the passing glances between the two and new that was their cue to leave. Saying their goodbyes they left the room and made their way back to the bar. Only to end up at the far entrance to the kitchen so they could spy what was happening. 

Seamus retrieved the gift from his pocket and returned it to its normal size. 

‘Happy Birthday Harry I hope you like it’ Seamus said shyly as he handed Harry his gift. 

Harry tore open the paper and gaped at the book in front of him. 

Without thinking he rose from his chair and wrapped his arms around Seamus pulling him into a tight hug. Electricity shot through his body and all his senses came alive; he could feel the heat between them and never wanted to let go. He pulled back slightly and stared into Seamus’ eyes. 

‘What’s happening’ he whispered. 

‘I think we are falling for each other Harry’ Seamus whispered in reply. 

‘I think so too’ he pressed his forehead against Seamus and captured his lips in the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. 

Every doubt he had melted away in that moment. 

Parting so they could breath, Seamus ran his finger down the side of Harrys face and over the top of his lip. Harry took that finger into his mouth and sucked on it, causing a gasp from its owner. 

‘ I have wanted to kiss you for so long’ Seamus said. 

‘So have I’ Harry replied not taking his eyes off Seamus. 

Harry took Seamus’ hand and led him up the stairs and into this room. Seamus pulled him in for another breathtaking kiss, it was slow and passionate each exploring the other. He started to undo Harry’s shirt then looked to see if he was sure. 

‘You sure about this’ his voice was low and seductive. 

‘Never been surer of anything in my life.’ 

No more words were needed; they fell onto the bed exploring each other’s bodies, one of them they weren’t sure that had spelled their clothes away.

Seamus leant over Harry and stared down at those beautiful green eyes and smiled 

‘You are beautiful Harry’ 

he leaned down and kissed him gently, moving from his mouth to his neck, he kissed his way along Harry’s collarbone. 

He showed Harry just how beautiful he thought he was that night.


	6. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance plus.  
> Seamus faces his grief.  
> Revelations good and bad.

Harry opened his eyes the next morning to find Seamus staring into them.

‘Morning beautiful’ Seamus said running his hand down the side of Harry’s face. 

‘Morning Shay’ he answered snuggling in closer to him. 

Seamus carded his hands through Harry’s hair. 

‘How do you feel this morning?’ he asked softly. 

‘Amazing, wonderful’ Harry smiled. 

‘How do you feel?’ he asked 

‘I’m with the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on, I’m wonderful’ 

Harry blushed and lowered his head. 

‘What’s wrong?’ asked Seamus a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

‘No one has ever called me beautiful before’ he muttered into Seamus’ chest. 

Seamus lifted his head from his chest and looked into those green eyes. 

‘Get used to it because I will tell you every chance I get’

'This wasn’t a one nightstand was it Shay? I don’t think I could cope if it was’ Harry murmured. 

‘I don’t do one night stands Harry I’m in this for the long haul if you are. I know that this has happened quicker than either of us thought it would, but I know how I feel and I want to be with you and only you.’ Seamus replied. 

‘Good because I want the same thing’ Harry smiled and captured his lovers lips in a passionate kiss. 

They walked down the stairs hand in hand grinning for ear to ear. Dom was sitting at the bar having his usual morning cup of coffee when Harry and Seamus appeared. He grinned when he saw the pair was holding hands. 

‘Seems my magic has worked a treat, morning lads’ he smiled into his mug. 

‘I guess we have you to thank for this’ Seamus laughed.

‘I just showed you what was already there, just needed a push in the right direction’ Dom chuckled. 

Harry and Seamus sat down Dom brought over some coffee and went into the kitchen and asked the chef to make a full Irish breakfast for the lovebirds in the bar.

‘It went well then Dom?’ said Hugh the pub chef as he got about organising the food. 

‘Of course it did’ Dom exclaimed as he left the chef to it. 

Full and content after breakfast Harry and Seamus took a walk around the village and then back to Seamus’ house so he could shower and get ready for the day. Harry sat in a daze in the sitting room, he was glowing and happier then he had ever been, who knew that he had to come all the way Ireland to find the love he had coveted his whole life. 

He had never felt anything like this with Ginny or Cho and he knew that it wasn’t only because he was gay; it was because they had never made him fell whole, complete. Seamus made him feel everyone of those things and more. 

Showered and changed for the day, Seamus headed into the sitting room and sat beside Harry on the sofa. For a few moments they just sat and looked into each others eyes lost in the feelings that were coursing through their veins. 

‘ I have somewhere I want to take you boyfriend of mine’ Seamus smiled. 

A huge grin crossed Harrys face 

‘Boyfriend?’ he beamed 

‘if you want to be yes?’ Seamus returned the smile. 

‘Oh Merlin yes’ Harry replied and dived onto Seamus knocking him backwards. 

Harry didn’t ever know that kissing someone could make him feel so desired and cherished. When they broke apart for air Harry looked at Seamus. 

‘Are you definitely not returning to Hogwarts this year Seamus’ he asked not sure he wanted to know the answer. 

No Harry I’m not going back’ he replied 

‘Are you?’ he asked equally concerned. ‘No I don’t think I am’ Harry answered. 

'I don’t know what I’m going to do but I know that I wont find it at Hogwarts. Besides there’s this gorgeous Irish hunk I have my eye so better stick around.’ 

Harry smirked. 

‘Well yes you better then, but I hope you’ve told him that you’re taken’ Seamus laughed. 

‘No thought I would keep him on the side’ Harry laughed at he expression on his lovers face. 

‘Not if have anything to say about you wont be’ Seamus said pulling Harry to him. 

Heading back to pub Harry ducked up to his room to grab a few things, while he was doing that he spoke to Dom. 

‘I want to take Harry up to Wicklow National Park, could have a picnic basket organised for us’ he asked. 

‘I can have that ready and delivered if you like’ the publican smiled. 

‘Thanks Dom you’re the best’ he replied as Harry turned the corner into the bar from the stairs. 

He took Harrys hand and they left the pub. Dom was smiling to himself; he wondered if they knew just how much they felt for each other.

Harry and Seamus apparated to the most beautiful spot Harry had ever seen. 

‘This is Wicklow National Park Harry one of Irelands hidden wonders. 

The view was breathtaking. They found a walking trail that was lined with green ferns with large fronds that moved in the gentle breeze. There was a small stream that ran over smooth rock and created a waterfall down a slope. 

The air smelled like rain and earth, the higher they went the more stunning it became. They got to the top and stood hand in hand looking out over the mountain ranges. The sky was a pale blue with clouds making their journey through the air. 

‘I could stay here forever just here, not move from this spot’ Harry said. 

The scene in front of him mesmerised him. Seamus moved behind Harry and slid his arms around his waist and put his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

‘It certainly is breathtaking’ Seamus sighed. Harry turned in his arms 

‘Not as breathtaking as you my Irish hunk’ he leaned in and kissed his lover softly on the lips communicating everything he felt in that one kiss. 

They walked along more tracks and admired more scenery and views, A little while later a Patronus appeared and told them the picnic was ready. Next minute Dom appeared and handed Seamus the basket then he was gone. Harry conjured a blanket and laid it out on some flat ground, Seamus unpacked the basket and they ate while watching the world pass by. 

They talked about all the thoughts they had been having about each other, Harry admitted that he felt flutters not long after arriving in Ireland. Seamus confessed that he had his eye on Harry at Hogwarts and only Dean ever knew. He figured Harry had a enough to deal with and at the time wasn’t certain Harry was gay, he suspected but was never sure. 

There was a lot of laughter when they both realised that Dom had been questioning them both, that Liam had the same conversation with Harry that Dom had with Seamus. Seamus told Harry that Dom was there the night of the music in the village. Harry had guessed the suggestion wasn’t as innocent as Dom had made it to be. 

Seamus lay between Harry’s legs and leant on his chest. 

‘I don’t think I have been this happy in a long time’ he said rubbing Harry’s thigh. 

'Me either I thank the stars that I get to be happy with you Shay’ he whispered kissing his head. 

Seamus turned around and pushed Harry gently back onto the blanket. 

‘I’m about to make you a lot happier’ he said huskily his eyes darkening with lust. 

A flick of his wand cast a silencing charm and a notice me not spell; the second removed their clothing. Seamus made love to Harry right there on what was to become their favourite spot. 

The weeks ticked by and Seamus and Harry basked in their relationship, learning everything they could about each other. Seamus’ parents arrived back in Ireland just before the end of September; they were thrilled at the news of Harry and Seamus. 

Mary and Aiden could see the change in their son and knew that Harry was the reason. The two lovers got to spend some time with them before they headed of for Africa, Aiden had always wanted to go on Safari. 

Harry got a letter from Hermione to say that she had found her parents and they would be back in England before Halloween and would Harry come and see her. He talked to Seamus about it and decided they would both go and see Hermione. 

He wrote back and told her the news about him and Seamus and that they would meet her on Halloween he chose the club that he and Hermione had visited before he left for Ireland.

Seamus had also decided to visit Deans grave, which wasn’t far from London when Harry asked if he was sure, he said as long as Harry was with him, then he could do anything. Harry promised Seamus that he would be right by his side no matter what. 

Halloween arrived and Harry and Seamus used a port key to travel to London. They were already seated in the club when Hermione arrived; she threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. 

She then did the same to Seamus, saying she couldn’t be happier for them. Hermione told them all about Australia and finding her parents, it proved to be a little harder than she first thought which is why it had taken her so long to write to Harry. 

Harry told her all that had happened since he had been in Ireland Hermione could see that her best friend was very much in love with Seamus and she couldn’t have been more pleased. 

Harry and Seamus stayed at the Leaky Cauldron that night so they could visit Deans grave the next day and meet Hermione’s parents. Harry knew that Seamus would be feeling anxious so the next morning before they got organised for the day ahead.

Harry made love to his Irish hunk, showing that no matter what he was loved and desired. Harry held Seamus’ hand as they walked to where Dean had been buried. Seamus’ tightened his grip the closer they got. Harry thought he would give him a few minutes alone with Dean, but Seamus wanted him right beside him. 

He chatted to Dean told him that he was right about Harry, they had finally gotten their acts together and found each other. Harry conjured a stunning wreath to rest against his gravestone. Seamus broke down and buried his head in Harry’s chest. Harry just held him rocking from side to side he held his lover and let him cry. When Seamus had calmed Harry asked him if he wanted to meet Hermione’s parents or just go back to Kildare. Seamus said it was important to Hermione that they are there so they would go. 

Harry and Seamus spent a very pleasant afternoon with Hermione and her parents. They thanked him for looking after their daughter and sticking by her. He said it was his pleasure. Hermione promised that she would come to Ireland to see Harry and Seamus soon, she just needed to get her parents settled back into their old lives. Heading back to Kildare later that afternoon, Harry and Seamus had an early night, as they were both exhausted. 

It was just before Christmas that Seamus received a letter from Neville Longbottom a fellow Gryffindor and friend. He was writing to ask if he knew that Ginny and Harry were engaged. 

He had sent a copy of the Daily Prophet that held the story, Seamus was furious, he showed Harry who completely lost all control. He had never been so angry in all his life; even Voldemort hadn’t made him this angry. 

The article stated the happy couple were planning on a large wedding and honeymooning in Greece it said that Miss Weasley was also excited about the house that Harry was looking to have built for the pair of them. 

They showed Dom who was furious, as Harry had told him about the girl who was obsessed with him. A day later he heard from Hermione asking if he was alright that she had read the story and would help him with whatever he wanted to do. 

Sitting up on Wicklow Mountain Harry fumed. What in the name of Merlin did Ginny think she was doing? Did she really think that Harry would go along with such lies? Even after telling her countless times that he wasn’t interested she still didn’t get the hint. 

Well she was about to he wasn’t going to let anyone come between him and Seamus and the life he had built here. Apparating back to the pub he walked in with determination. 

‘Harry you alright?’ Seamus asked pulling Harry into an embrace. 

‘I will be’ he muttered. 

Sitting down he told Seamus that he planned to write to the Minister and find out what was going on and where the story came from.

He found some parchment and penned a letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt the current Minister for Magic. He was also a friend and Harry knew that he would get to the bottom of the matter. 

Harry and Seamus got the shock of their lives the next day when the Minister himself stepped into the pub. He told Harry that he had to come in person. 

‘I did some checking and it seems a reporter with Prophet was paid to print the story’ he said 

‘Who was it’ Harry asked. 

‘Michael Corner’ he replied. 

‘He was one of Ginny’s old boyfriends and he was really hung up on her’ Harry remembered. 

‘It appears he still is he was than happy to print anything Ginny wanted. 

‘ But he is in the same year as Ginny shouldn’t he be back at Hogwarts’ Harry asked confused. 

‘He is working with his father who works at the Prophet’ Kingsley replied.

' Why did she do this?’ he asked the Minister. 

‘From what I can gather she wasn’t getting any attention people were asking her where you were and when she didn’t have the answers they stopped asking, she wanted the attention back on her’ Kingsley answered. 

‘Its up to you how to want to fight this Harry, but I think the best suggestion is to catch her out for the liar that she is. Its clear that your in a relationship with Seamus here why not tell the world, show them that what she is saying isn’t true, I will write a statement to say I have witnessed this first hand.’

Dom appeared from the kitchen,

'I will write something as well’ he said coming over and shaking Kingsley’s hand. 

Seamus rose from the table and headed out the door 

‘Ill be right back Harry’ he smiled. 

A few minutes later Seamus returned. 

‘I was going to wait until Christmas to ask you this Harry, but now seems like the right time.’ 

He got down on one knee and opened a velvet box; there was a silver band inside with two emeralds nestled in the centre. 

‘Harry I love you more than life itself brought me back to life made me happy and whole again. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?’ 

Harry had tears streaming down his face. 

‘Yes Seamus I will marry you’ he grabbed Seamus and held him tightly. 

When they parted Seamus slid the ring onto Harry’s finger and kissed him softly. 

Kingsley had left Harry and Seamus to decide what they wanted to and what they would say to the press if it came to that. Harry had concluded from the article that Ginny only ever wanted his money and fame, not him. 

The article also revealed an expensive wedding dress that Ginny had her eye on; he was going to put a stop to that. He and Seamus to exact a little bit of revenge, firstly Harry was going to give Ginny a taste of what his fortune could buy and what she would never have.

The second was he had decided to print an article in the prophet about his relationship with Seamus. He would write to Kingsley the next day and let him know of his decision and of the other things he was planning to do. 

She had messed with the wrong man and now she was going to pay dearly. He knew that she was hoping to be chosen for one of the top Quidditch teams this year so a letter to the captain of each team would soon stop any scout from choosing her.

Harry couldn’t believe he was engaged to the most wonderful man in the world. Basking in a post love making haze Harry turned and faced his fiancé. 

For a fleeting moment after Seamus had proposed Harry worried it was only to catch Ginny out in a lie.

Seamus had sensed what he was thinking and quickly squashed the notion, say he was already planning on proposing he just decided sooner rather than later and yes it would be a possibility for the article, but it didn’t have to say they were engaged it could just say they were in a relationship.

Harry could see that Seamus was genuine, he thought about it and decided that it was the right decision and would be the only way to shut her up, Prolonging the torture by giving two separate statements, one to say that he was in a relationship with Seamus the second to say he was married was just icing on the cake. 

Seamus looked at him in shock, he said why not get married on Christmas day then release the statement in time for the new term. 

He agreed with Harry and said it was very cunning of him or indeed very Slytherin of him. Harry told him that the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin first year but Harry had begged it not to. Seamus was very pleased it didn’t.


	7. Caught Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is really a dish best served freezing cold.

The next day Harry sent a letter to Kingsley telling him of the decision and the other plans he had in mind. Seamus wrote back to Neville telling him that the article was false and could he please spread the word. 

Kingsley sent a reply later that day to say he would arrive the next morning with a reporter from the Prophet and Witch Weekly Harry had remembered that Ginny often read the magazine so asked Kingsley to bring a reporter along from there. 

He told Harry the other idea was very cunning indeed and he would speak with Minerva about but was sure she would agree. He wrote to the Quidditch magazine explaining about Ginny Weasley and what she was prepared to do to get what she wanted. 

They replied and said she would be getting no offers from any scouts that attended the games at Hogwarts they also offered Harry a position as seeker on any team of his choosing. 

Kingsley arrived the next morning with reporters from the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. There was also a letter from Michael Corner apologising for the article and saying that Ginny wasn’t worth losing his job over and promised that nothing else would be printed about Harry without checking the facts first. Kingsley elaborated and said Michaels father had threatened to hex him if he did anything like that again. 

Harry told the reporters the real story of his and Seamus relationship saying he couldn’t be happier. He also added that he hoped that one day Ginny would cease acting like a spoilt brat and grow up. 

He happily told the reporters that any work on the house had been stopped and whatever had been built was destroyed, the bill for this work was going to straight to Ginny. 

He had spoken to the dress shop where she thought she was getting the dress from, they told him as she wanted it especially made she would still have to pay, he told the reporters that bill was also going to her. Photos were taken of the happy couple and the reporters left. 

Harry and Seamus got to work on the plans for their wedding. Both had decided to be married on the top of Wicklow Mountain with a reception in the room at the back of Dom's pub. 

As much as they wanted to married on Christmas day they settled for Christmas Eve then people could still be home for Christmas with their families. Neville had been honoured when Seamus asked him to be his best man and Liam was over the moon to be Harrys. 

Teddy Lupin Harrys godson was going to be ring bearer and Hermione was more than happy to help him with the task. 

On the 23rd of December Ginny Weasley let out a blood-curdling scream as she read the front page of the Prophet. Molly and Ron raced into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about. Eyes on the article both the Weasleys let out gasps of horror and disdain.

There smiling up at them from the paper were Harry and Seamus arms around each other grinning. 

‘I thought you said the article you sent would be safe Ginny that no one would find out, Michael wouldn’t say anything.’ Molly screeched. 

‘Someone must have read it and told Harry’ she fumed. 

After breakfast she marched into the Prophet office and demanded that Michael retract the article saying it was all lies, when he refused she tried to hex him but his father was quicker of the mark and had Ginny flying through the air and landing on her arse. 

Storming from the office she went to dress makers and tried to get the dress she’d ordered determined she was going to make Harry marry her whether she liked it or not.

The woman refused saying it had been sold to someone else, but she still had to pay either way.

Ginny wrote letters to the Prophet and even the Witch Weekly in an attempt to change the story. No one ever replied. Molly sent howlers to the offices and even the Ministry where they were promptly turned into confetti. 

She tried to have Michaels father arrested for assault, several witnesses backed his statement in saying Ginny had attempted to hex his son first. Christmas was a dismal affair at the Burrow that year. Arthur and George had left saying they wanted nothing to do with liars. 

They moved into the flat above the joke shop. After the Christmas break Arthur intended to serve Molly with divorce papers and remove Ron and Ginny from his will.

Balls of light surrounded the Mountain on Christmas Eve, the guest gathered around Harry and Seamus all casting warming charms as it was lightly snowing and rather chilly on the mountain top. As the sun was setting Kingsley bonded Harry and Seamus in eternal love and happiness. Anyone who was there could plainly see that these two men were very deeply in love. 

Teddy did a fantastic job of looking after the rings with Hermione’s help. Neville had tears in his eyes as he stood beside two of his close friends. Seamus pulled Harry in for a searing kiss when Kingsley pronounced them married. 

The reception was exquisite everything arranged just as Harry and Seamus wanted it to be. There was drinking and dancing all eyes were on Harry and Seamus as they held each other close for their first dance as husbands. Seamus stared into his husbands green eyes and smiled. 

‘I am the luckiest man alive; I have the most beautiful husband in the world. I love you Harry James Finnegan. ‘ 

‘I love you Seamus Riley Finnegan.’ 

They moved around the dance floor completely lost in each other. 

Before they left for their Honeymoon the next day Dom surprised them with a wedding present of his own. He had decided he wanted to travel while he was still able to; there was plenty he wanted to see before he died. 

The biggest surprise came when he said that he wanted Harry and Seamus to run the pub, he was giving it to them, the only condition being they saved a room for him when he visited. To say the pair was blown away was an understatement. It took ten whole minutes for the stuttering to cease and coherent word able to be heard. 

Dom told them to take their time to think about while they were away. He wasn’t planning on leaving until the New Year. Harry and Seamus left for their Honeymoon to Italy later that morning with plenty to think about. Harry and Seamus explored all the wonders of Italy; it truly was a beautiful country. They certainly wanted to come back again one day. 

The last night of their Honeymoon the conversation turned to the pub and Dom's offer. Harry hadn’t ever considered what he might do after he and Seamus were married. He knew that he didn’t want to leave Ireland he was happier there then he could have thought possible. 

He really liked the pub and the patrons that came in. After much discussion with his husband in between rounds of love making the both decided that they would take over the running of the pub. 

Arriving home the next evening Harry and Seamus sat down with Dom and told him the good news. He organised the contracts to be signed over to Harry and Seamus. He was planning on visiting Italy first as the couple had made it sound irresistible. Seamus’ parents had written and told him they had decided to live in France for a while and the house was his and Harrys if they wanted it. As it was close to the pub the couple accepted. 

The first of the New Year arrived with heavy snowfalls. Renovations had started on the pub, Dom left 3 days into the New Year and headed for Italy. Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan had sipped all their belongs to France and left the house for Harry and Seamus to do what they pleased. 

They bought some new furniture, as Seamus’ parents were a little outdated. They built a sunroom onto the back of the house as both loved to sit in the warm and read.

Finnegan’s opened just before the start of term at Hogwarts had begun. Not a lot had needed to be done on inside Harry and Seamus had wanted to freshen it up a bit, but leave the old world charm as it was. The name was fitting as Harry had taken Seamus’ last name preferring to leave Potter where it belonged in the past this was his future.

The married couple were sipping their morning coffee when Harry glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled. 

‘What’s that smile for’ Seamus asked his husband. 

‘Right about now the mail should be being delivered into the Great Hall he grinned. 

Seamus chuckled as he imagined the chaos that was erupting in the Great Hall his husband was truly wicked. 

More Owls than anyone had ever seen flew through the windows of the Great Hall at Hogwarts on the first day back of the new term. 

Minerva smiled to herself as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Some of the owls carried long packages wrapped in brown paper; others carried copies of the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly also the popular Quidditch magazine.

Harry had bought brooms for every student attending Hogwarts except two. He also organised for every student to get a copy of the Prophet the witch and the Quidditch magazine. These were landing on the tables left and right. Student’s screams of delight filling the hall, as the parcels were unwrapped and the newest brooms were revealed. 

The only two scowling faces were those of Ron and Ginny Weasley. The owls had only dropped the articles in the various papers and magazines in front of them and nothing else.

The delight had died down once every student in that hall had begun to read the second article about Harry and Seamus, everyone had been angered over the fake one and more so when they read the article now in front of them. 

It went into detail about the people Ginny had tried to bribe to print another article about her and Harry, that frustration increased when they read that Ron had planned on doing the same thing to Hermione, but no one was interested after what Ginny had tried. 

In the Quidditch magazine there was an article that Harry Potter had accepted the position of Seeker for the Irish team but would only play in home games, as he wanted to help his husband run their pub. 

Every student was also given open tickets to any Quidditch game of their choosing all except the Weasleys. Ginny ran screaming from the hall closely followed by her brother, this was met with cheers and clapping. A reporter had been standing outside the hall and managed to get a shot of the two exiting the hall. 

Two days later Harry received a copy of the Prophet with the picture of Ron and Ginny running from the hall and the cheers that followed. He was rolling on the floor in utter hysterics. Seamus still loved the way Harrys lit up when he was laughing.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Adventures and little bundles of joy.

When the Weasleys had both finished their last years at Hogwarts they were qualified for nothing, both having miserably failed their N.E.W.T.S. the school had shunned them for the liars they were. Often ending up in detention because they would fly off the handle and hex someone. 

Molly had been served with divorce papers the same year that Harry had released the articles. She now had to work to support herself as Arthur no longer supported her. Ginny and Ron had to get low-income jobs as they qualified for anything. Ron tried to get into the Ministry for Auror training but was only laughed out of the building. <

Ginny was still paying off the bills she racked up with the house and the dress. Despite her best efforts she was never picked up for a Quidditch team nor were they allowed to attend any game. 

Both of them had tried to get into a game on night and were told they were banned from attending, she tried to hex the guard and was arrested soon after, she now served community service cleaning the Quidditch grounds and facilities without magic.

Meanwhile back in Ireland the pub was running like a charm, Harry and Seamus had never been happier or more content. Dom had dropped into visit as few times over the last year, he only stayed a week or so before he was off on another adventure. Liam was still working at the Irish school of magic and had become very close with Seamus and Harry over the last year or so.

Harry and Seamus had begun to float the idea around of them having children. They had read some books and found that male wizards could fall pregnant in the magical world. It was something that they both wanted so agreed in the next year there would additions to their family. 

Seamus still went to visit Deans grave often and Harry was right their beside him every time. Hermione visited when she could, and they saw Hermione whenever they were in London. She had gotten a job at the Ministry in the magical law enforcement department and had started seeing a man named Bailey he worked in the care of magical creatures department. Harry and Seamus had met him on a recent trip to London and heartily approved. 

Another year passed and Harry gave birth to a little girl they named Ava Grace Finnegan, she had Harry’s eyes and Seamus pale skin. They relished in their little girl, knowing how spoilt she was going to be by her grandparents and adopted family. It truly was the best life he could have hoped for Harry thought as he kissed his husband and daughter. 

The end.


End file.
